


I Can Tell You How It Ends: Illustrations

by anactoria, Veektrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DBBB 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactoria/pseuds/anactoria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veektrose/pseuds/Veektrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The full-sized illustrations that went into the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4145808/chapters/9351585">beautiful fic</a> that <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/anactoria/pseuds/anactoria">Anactoria</a> wrote.<br/>I feel very strongly about being stuck with pictures too huge to read in fic, and since I do a lot of that on my phone, I wanted to make sure it wasn't a hassle to view for anybody else!</p><p>..but I also want people to be able to see the huge-honking versions too, if they'd like.  So here they all are, in their warts-and-all detail.</p><p>Thanks again to Anactoria for the awesome material to work with!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Tell You How It Ends: Illustrations

[](http://imgur.com/S2yoGWT)  
  
[](http://imgur.com/dKAjnCt)  
  
[](http://imgur.com/J4erToZ)  
  
[](http://imgur.com/KpAOJU8)


End file.
